And you think Angela is bad? Meet Apple!
by Nr.Six
Summary: Angela has a little niece....And that niece is VERY curious about some things!
1. Chapter 1

**And you think Angela is worse? Meet Apple!**

Bones isn't mine, blabdielbadiebla but you all know that already!

This story is suitable for EVERYONE!

Hi there! I was writing something and got this idea. I am still thinking about my other story but don't have inspiration at the moment! Hope it'll come soon and then I will update quickly ofcourse!

Hope you like this short story!

To explain something; Brennan is sitting upstairs on the couches, and I think downstairs is the big lab but I am not sure though...But it is in my story.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brennan was peacefully eating a piece of meat from her plate as a little girl came to sit next to her. Brennan looked up shortly from the file she had in her hands and smiled at the little girl. It was Angela's niece who had come to visit her for the week. But now they had a case again and they needed Angela just for a few hours, the girl was probably bored. She remembered meeting Apple a year ago, the girl was very sweet and even had some similarities with Angela. Physically and probably mentally too.

'Does it taste good?' Apple asked before Brennan could even come up with something to talk about.

Brennan looked in Apple's dark eyes and nodded.

'I have a crush on someone.' Apple said and received a surprised glare from Brennan.

'You do?' Brennan asked nicely. 'Wow.'

'It's nice to be together with someone don't you think?' Apple asked Brennan.

Brennan looked at Apple, _wasn't she a bit too young for this? How old was the girl again? Six, or Eight?_ Brennan wasn't that good in guessing ages, especially not children's ages.

'Uh, well...Hmm...Maybe...Sometimes...Yes..' Brennan reluctantly agreed.

'Why are you alone?' Apple asked, unaware of the fact that her question could be seen as insulting, or rude or even painful.

'Well, I am not alone.' Brennan defended. 'I have friends and a brother.'

'But you can't kiss your friends and family. It's just not the same.' Apple said as she shook her head.

_So much like Angela_, Brennan thought as she smiled somewhat uncomfortable at Apple.

'Have you already kissed a boy?'

'No, but I would want that. Who do you want to kiss?' Apple asked as her big brown eyes looked curiously in Brennan's and Brennan wondered why the girl was asking her so many questions.

Brennan put down her file, she wouldn't get a lot of reading done now anyway, and because she had pulled Angela and Apple from her home, she felt that she had to at least try to have a conversation with the little girl.

'No one at the moment.' Brennan answered as she took another bite of her flesh and instantly pushed away thoughts of David, Pete and all other relationships that hadn't gone well in her life. Her eyes flashed downstairs where she saw Booth pacing around the medical table where Angela was standing at, sketching the victim. _Pacing doesn't help Booth, _Brennan thought annoyed. They had all worked non-stop for days now.

'Do you want to know who it is that I like? How he looks?' Apple interrupted her thoughts enthusiastic.

Brennan smiled and nodded.

'He is tall, and his face is quite nice. He has beautiful eyes, they are brown, but not boring brown, no very sweet brown, almost mysterious brown with these dark eyebrows above them, making the eyes look even more sensual. I don't really know what they mean exactly with sensual but I think it is something as beautiful.' Apple said as she looked up at Brennan.

'Yes, something like that.' Brennan answered as she fantasized about what the boy Apple liked would look like.

'His jawline is so strong, he looks very manly. But when he smiles, his face lights up and he shows his beautifully white teeth. Don't you like white teeth?' Apple asked.

Brennan nodded in agreement.

'And do you like brown eyes too?' Apple asked enthusiastic again.

Brennan nodded again. 'Yes, brown eyes can be beautiful.' Brennan agreed.

'He is very tall and** very **muscular.'

'Aha.' Brennan said urging the girl to go on. She really had to focus to their conversation now because she noticed that her mind was going back to the case file again.

'Do you like that? When a man is muscular?'

'A man?' Brennan asked suprised. 'I thought we were talking about a boy? You aren't in love with an old man are you?' Brennan asked worriedly.

'Do you like it when a man is muscular?' Apple urged, seemingly annoyed by Brennan's interruption..

'What does it matter if I like it or not, it's about what you like.'

'I just like to have your opinion.' Apple answered impatiently.

'It's not about my opinion, if you like this boy, you are the one who has to be with him, not me.'

The girl sighed heavily at that. And Brennan felt insecure instantly, it wasn't her meaning to lecture the girl_. Did she lecture the girl? _She sighed inwardly. It was even more difficult to associate with children then with adults.

'Yes, I like muscular men.' Brennan answered quickly, hoping that she hadn't scared the girl away. _She _**loved**_ muscular men, she couldn't keep her eye of muscular men. There was so much to touch! But she wouldn't tell Apple that ofcourse. The girl was too young. And it was none of her business._

'And he has a nice character too. He is very friendly, strong, funny, caring, sweet, he listens to you when you have to tell something, he listens when you are in trouble, he is really interested in you.'

'Well, that sounds like a really great man.' Brennan answered in a very friendly tone as she saw an even clearer picture of the boy that had stolen Apple's heart in front of her mind's eye.

'Wouldn't you want to have a man like that?' Apple asked innocently, pleased with the way her interrogation was going.

Brennan nodded. 'Yes, I guess I would..If he would be that nice as you describe...' She answered lightly.

'Mister Booth? MISTER BOOTH!' Apple suddenly yelled at Booth as she stood up from the couch and bended over the railing to see Booth.

Booth, who was standing in the lab in the middle of the big building looked up at the first floor, at the yelling girl on the couch.

'Tempe thinks that you are a really great man and-' Apple shouted enthusiastic as she ran towards the stairs now, making her way over to him, yelling very loud on her way down.

'- And she wants you! She told me so!'

Brennan turned red instantly and froze to her spot. She looked with big eyes from Apple to Booth. It helped that there was so much space between them. She just hoped that he wouldn't see how embarrassed she felt!

Booth looked suprised from Apple to Brennan.

'Apple, what are you doing?' Booth asked as the little girl had reached him and Angela. Angela looked up from her sketchbook at Apple now too.

'But she likes you! Don't you like her?' Apple asked out loud. Loud enough for Brennan to hear, who at this point would rather dissapear in the ground instantly.

'Yes she is nice but...' Booth began to shut Apple up.

Apple turned towards Brennan. 'Mister Booth wants you too! He likes you too!' Apple shouted at Brennan making her turn even redder then she thought possible.

_If a higher being really exists, please make me invisible now, right now!_ Brennan begged.

Angela turned towards the first floor now too and almost wished that she wasn't there when she saw the redhead Brennan had become and automatically knew the repercussions for herself in the near future. The_ very_ near future.

She turned towards Apple quickly.

'Apple, stop it. This is rude.' Angela said sternly as she looked at the young girl in front of her. She knew that Booth and Brennan had been working non-stop and Booth was already grumpy and she didn't feel like getting Brennan's wrath over her, she just wanted to go home soon, together with Apple, to still make something decent of their evening, if possible.

'But auntie Angela..' She began as she put up big eyes at her. 'I like mister Booth so much, and I like Tempe too, I want them to be happy. And you said that people are truly happy when they are together with someone; when they have a mate. And mister Booth doesn't have a mate, and Tempe doesn't have a mate, and she told me that she likes men who are muscular and tall and sweet and have brown eyes.' Apple rambled on. She turned towards Booth again. 'She thinks that all about you. She told me so herself.'

'Apple, don't disturb mister Booth like that.' Angela tried again.

Brennan quickly grabbed another bite of the meat on her plate, trying to at least look normal, or busy.

'But I wasn't disturbing them aunt. Look how lonesome Tempe looks, she is sitting all alone at the table upstairs.' Apple said as she pointed at Brennan who was now almost choking in that same piece of meat. When she was finally able to swallow the piece of meat and could breath again she stood up immediately and made her way towards the stairs, she at least had to try to save her dignity. _If there was any dignity left that is, Brennan thought reluctantly._

'Apple...' Angela began again as she heard strong steps coming down the stairs. _Brennan-alert ! _Angela thought quickly.

'Apple, I am not_ lonesome_.' Brennan said, saying the last word as if it was poisened. She walked towards them. Plastering a smile on her face.

Angela saw Brennan's attempts to look as normal as possible. _O Brennan, it is **so** clear that you are as red as a tomatoe! And actually, that is quite funny. _

'It's sweet of you to worry about that, and it's sweet that you want to – help - mister Booth and me as you call it. But this is not the way it goes.' Brennan explained as she squatted in front of the child. Smiling softly at her.

'Look Tempe, I know that children aren't brought by a stork, I am big enough to know that by now.' Apple said insulted.

'I didn't mean that.' Brennan replied, wondering if she could get more redder then she already was. And hoping Booth or Angela wouldn't notice it.

'I mean that not all people can be mates with each other. It's more difficult then that.' Brennan explained, feeling the heat leave her cheeks slowly. She felt more at ease by explaining this to Apple and by shutting the girl up at the same time by doing so.

'But why is that? You and mister Booth—'

'—Come on Apple, it's time to go and rest some.' Angela said as she took Apple by her arm. 'I am sorry.' She apologised quickly to Brennan and Booth.

'But you said that people need to be together.' Apple argued as she was lead away from the two now uncomfortable adults.

Brennan's eyes met Booth's shortly.

_Why did she feel so shy and insecure all of a sudden? She hated this feeling! It made her feel angry_.

'So the case, I was...Upstairs..' Brennan stammered, pointing at the case file that was still lying on the table upstairs.

'Yes, upstairs, uhu, upstairs.' Booth stammered back as he noticed how interesting the ground beneath his feet actually was.

'So did you find out anything yet?' Brennan asked quickly, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Booth shook his head and put his hands in his trousers. 'No, not yet.'

'Okay, then I'll be upstairs again.' Brennan said quickly as she made her way back up. Quickly.

Very quickly.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hope you liked it! Will you let me know what you thought? That would make me really happy! Feedback is always appreciated! Hope that there weren't too many spelling mistakes!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I still had some 'Apple' idea's so here is another chapter! Thanks to all the reviewers! Hope you like this too!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'Brennan, can she stay in your office for a while?' Angela asked as she walked together with Apple through the hallway towards Brennan.

Brennan looked up from her file to the little girl that was holding Angela's hand like it was her lifeline. Brennan sighed inwardly. She had felt so humiliated just over an hour ago when the girl had suddenly called out for Booth and pulled him into their conversation in a way that Brennan did not like at all. But on the other hand, what more damage could Apple do? And they really needed Angela to finish the reconstruction.

Brennan sighed. 'Angela, I don't know if that is such a good idea.' Brennan said in a soft voice so Apple wouldn't overhear.

Apple let go of Angela's hand when she saw Booth coming towards them. She happily skipped towards the nice man.

'You know I have some skulls lying in my office, and other bones. Don't you think that might frighten her?' Brennan asked as she looked at Booth who lifted Apple up in the air, seemingly effortless.

'O, no.' Angela said as she waved that away with her hands.'She has biology lessons already. She knows what a skeleton is. I just want her to stay away from the rest of the things we do here.'

Brennan nodded in understandment. 'She has biology already? A little girl like that?' She asked surprised.

'Little? She is ten years old. She looks little for her age, but she is really smart.' Angela said proudly as she turned towards Apple who was on Booth's shoulders now.

'Aww, would you look at that?' Angela began. 'Wouldn't you just want to—'

'Stop it Angela.' Brennan warned as she threw Angela a warning look. Already aware of the way her friend was going.

'O come on Bren, you have to admit that—'

'I am very serious, I have enough to deal with here.' Brennan stated angrily as she passed Angela and walked towards her office.

'If you stay sweet for two hours, I promise you that we are going to get a very big ice-cream at my favorite place.' Booth said.

'YES! Ice-cream!' Apple cried out happily.

'Mister Booth is the best!' She yelled as she ran towards Brennan into the office where Angela had put down a big sketchbook with a lot of very colourful pencils to go with it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Apple sighed as she looked up from her fourth drawing. The couch was very nice, she could swing her legs in every direction, she couldn't reach the ground yet.

Tempe was a really tall lady. And her aunt too. Apple hoped that she would grow just as big as them. That would be really nice.

Apple bit her lip as she looked at the beautiful pencils. She really loved the colours. She hated brown, but she loved pink, and the green one. Not ugly green but that bright green. Or Apple green, just like her name. She smiled at that.

Apple's big eyes looked around Tempe's office. She had seen the skeleton's before, in mister Adam's class. Her eyes fell on Tempe who was leaning over some sort of paper on her desk. She was staring at it very intensily. There was a frown in between her eyebrows. What could be so interesting that Tempe would be so concentrated?

Apple looked at the clock. She wished that the two hours were over already. Then she could go and get ice-cream with mister Booth. She already pictured what sort of ice-cream she would take. It made her mouth water.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Apple had found another way to amuse herself. It was very funny to look at all these big people. They were all acting so serious. Especially Tempe was really serious, and all these difficult words she used when she was talking softly to Booth. As if she wouldn't hear them! She was sitting right there!

Then mister Booth had urged her to go outside, so they would go together to the hallway and close the door. But Apple could still see them, through the glass doors.

Aunt Angela was always very funny. She was very different from Tempe or mister Booth. Although mister Booth was also funny. Not now, he was looking angrily at Tempe. And Tempe was talking really long.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Apple smiled wide as she had finished her ice-cream. She was sitting next to mister Booth in a booth in some sort of restaurant. The owner was called Sid. Tempe was sitting in front of them and aunt Angela next to Tempe. And Sid had gotten Apple a very big ice-cream. She hadn't even ordered, he knew exactly what she wanted!

Apple frowned her brows when the ice-cream was done.

'What is wrong sweetie?' Angela asked sweetly as she saw a difficult look on Apple's young face.

'I was just thinking about something.' Apple answered as she looked up from her empty plate.

'You were? And what is that?' Angela asked.

Brennan looked at the little girl as she took a sip of her ice tea. The girl had been really sweet and good for the last two hours. She had been so silent and had just been looking around the entire time and had coloured many pictures. She had even made a picture for Brennan herself.

'I don't understand what you said before.' Apple said as she turned her big brown eyes towards Brennan.

'That you said some people can't be mates. That you and mister Booth can't be mates.'

Brennan swallowed quickly. _Please not again._

_Maybe she could save something from where the conversation was going by objectively explaining things_, Brennan thought quickly.

But Angela was sooner then Brennan.

'Apple, not all men and woman like each other that way.' Angela explained quickly.

A big frown appeared between Apple's dark brows.

'But why was Tempe looking at mister Booth's behind then all the time?' Apple asked innocently as she looked at Angela really serious.

Weirdly enough, aunt Angela began to laugh and mister Booth was laughing too. Apple did not understand why. Tempe wasn't laughing.

_Adults can be so weird sometimes._

Aunt Angela seemed to bite her cheeks now, to not laugh any further. And Tempe was very red all of a sudden.

_Maybe she was feeling sick?_ Apple thought as she looked at the drink between Tempe's hand. Apple herself had been sick this winter, she had had a bad fever and when she had looked in the mirror she had been as red as Tempe now too. Her mom had said that that was because she had the fever. She didn't hope that Tempe had a fever now too. Tempe was a really nice lady. And having a fever was really bad. Really really bad.

'Well, it's late already.' Angela said quickly when she had managed to push away her smile. Which was very hard actually. She tried not to face Apple nor Brennan nor Booth, that would embark a whole lot of new laughter from her. _Don't laugh Angela, don't laugh. Control yourself, it's all about control._

Apple frowned her brows. Maybe aunt Angela hadn't heard her question.

'But why was Tempe looking at—'

'I was not looking at mister Booth's behind.' A voice suddenly said. Brennan recognized it as her own but it sounded very weird. Very far away or something.

Apple's eyes grew big as she looked at Tempe.

'But I saw it myself.' Apple argued.

Brennan smiled politely.

'Then you were mistaken.' She simply answered.

Apple shook her head as she looked at Booth. 'No, I am **very** sure. Because I was doing this game that I learned from mister Adam, to watch other people and see what they do. It was when you were standing in the hallway and mister Booth was walking away. And a bit later when he came in and he walked away I saw it—'

'You don't have to smile like that.' Brennan snapped warningly at Booth, interrupting Apple. She didn't like the smile on his face at all.

'I was **not** looking at you.' Brennan said convinced. _God, can it get any more embarrassing?_

Booth put one arm on the arm rest and leaned back on the couch, relaxing visibly.

'O Bones, it doesn't matter ya know.' He said as he grinned wide. 'I know woman can't resist my behind.' He said in a very cocky way.

'I do not—' Brennan began but got cut of by Apple.

'You said that lying is bad. Why is Tempe lying?' Apple asked Angela out loud.

Brennan shut her eyes in frustration. This was not going well at all. She wanted to dissapear. It was official now; she might have trouble with adults, but children...They were a whole different thing. She wished deeply that Booth hadn't been here to witness this. He would certainly use this against her, he so enjoyed it, she could see it in his cocky grin. She wasn't interested in him! What was he thinking?

'Apple! We are going home now.' Angela excused Apple as she got up and took Apple's coat.

'But mister Adam said that we are not allowed to lie, why do grown ups lie so much?' Apple said as Angela took her hand.

'Thanks for everything.' Angela said to Booth.

'Thanks for the ice-cream mister Booth!' Apple said to Booth. 'I hope you won't get sick Tempe! Bye!'

'Apple, there are things that you just can not say out loud.' Angela said as she walked outside with Apple.

'But I was just asking a question and Tempe was lying. I saw it myself.'

'O sweetie.' Angela said as she squatted in front of Apple and pushed a dark strand of hair out of Apple's face.

'Grown ups are sometimes very complicated. Things that seem very obvious to other people aren't that obvious to themselves, or they don't want to see that.'

'But why? That is just stupid.' Apple said, not understanding that behaviour at all.

Angela smiled at that.'It's more complicated then that Apple. Sometimes people are afraid to get hurt. And then, they do weird things to keep away from each other.'

--

'You are still grinning.' Brennan concluded angrily the moment Apple and Angela had left Sid's.

'Well..' Booth began, his grin never leaving his face as he shrugged and pushed himself towards the end of the couch. 'Ya know, it's refreshing to hear a kid talk, they see things very clearly.'

'I did not look at y--!' Brennan began to argue.

'Ya know Bones.' Booth said as he laughed shortly and stood up, leaning his hands on the table.

'I am just getting another drink and don't look at my behind now!' Booth joked as he turned and walked towards the bar. _Teasing her is so much fun! And he actually liked the idea that she was checking him out. _

Brennan looked angrily at her ice tea. Booth could be so cocky. She hated that. She resolutely stood up from her seat and walked towards Booth who was still waiting for his drink at the bar.

'Don't get any idea's. The girl was wrong.' Brennan tried again. She just had to convince him that it wasn't true. She felt this strong urge to do that, she didn't know why exactly. _Maybe because Apple had been right?No! Apple was not right! NOT RIGHT! Remember that Brennan! The little girl had just misinterpreted some things, and what do little children know anyway?_

Booth raised an eyebrow. 'Why do you get so worked up about this Bones?' Booth laughed. 'I mean, I have woman checking me out all the time.'

'Check...' Brennan's breath caught in her throat. _The implication alone!_ '**I was not _checking you_ _out_**' She said hard and shocked.

Booth took his drink from Sid and winked at her as he clacked with his tongue and waggled his brows.

'I am just saying here Bones, that I don't blame you.' He explained calmly and feeling very at ease.

He smiled as he walked back towards the table.

He heard an angry and frustrated growl escape from Brennan's throat behind him.

Now this was what made it all worth; the walking between dead bodies all day. He would have a good night rest tonight, he was sure of that.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Please let me know what you think!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

THANKS THANKS THANKS


End file.
